Witchcraft
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: AU: Quinn, one of the six witches that try keep peace in the world of Aksan and Sam, the next Aksan's King. He has to marry Layala, Quinn's best friend. Nobody wants that wedding. What can they do about it? Will they find out a way to cancel it? Is Malik, his best friend going to help them? And what about the evil that's right around the corner? INTERESTING AU! COME SEE IT


**READ AN AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

Hello there, people.

I know I got you a little confused, I suppose. This is a story I wrote one year ago.

It's a roleplay so the names are changed! It's also a crossover, not with the plot because it's a complete **AU, **but I used various actors and various fictional character to this story of mine. And I disclaim I don't own anything excepte most of the names and the plot.

So you wouldn't lose your patience with me I'm going to tell you that originally **DIANNA AGRON** was Talis and **CHORD OVERSTREET** was Alarin. But I changed it for you guys on fanfiction net to **QUINN and SAM**.

And they obviously are going as an Fabrevans item, well in this situation it'll be more like Talarin. And they are not the only couple. The second main couple will be known already in this chapter, I can tell you but you have to read it to know more about it.

The rest of the **cast** is here: **overgrondy dot tumblr dot com slash witchcraft** . **CHECK IT OUT**. It'll make much more sense to you.

I promise you I'll do anything to make this an interesting story.

**JUST GIVE IT A TRY!** Okey? Promise me. OKEY?

Okey. So I stop talking (writing actually) and ENJOY!

* * *

_Have you read an authour's note?  
_

_There's been peace In the World of Aksan for sixteen years now. Peace, that was given to us by the most important people – our mothers. All of them, born in New Light, fathoming the secrets of witchcraft, sacrificed their lives for the good of Aksan. Five witches, each one submitted to a different element, holding hands and using the darkest and the most painful spells, were dying slowly while making a protection barrier around our world. We lost our mothers, most of us don't even remember their features but our fathers would have never let us forget about them. They've been always reminding us about their blessed lives and their huge sacrifice every time we've felt exhausted, weak or tired. Now we are stronger than ever; sure of our purpose which is guarding Aksan as much as the remembrance of our heroic mothers. And when the time comes, we'll be standing hand in hand, arm in arm facing danger, full prepared. And when that time comes, we will create our own history, the history of the witchcraft._

There is five worlds: Krast, also called the bear world; Pingerian, the world of the lords; Drak, where the wild warriors lives; Ompek, famous of the greatest sages and Aksan, the world of magic. Seventeen years ago Lord Loryd desired the crown and all of the worlds united under his rule. One year later he decided to win the throne with his forces. Corrupt Drakons joined his huge army really fast. Pingerian immediately conquered Krast and Ompek, that didn't have soldiers. Aksan was the only one of all the four worlds that put on resistance. When the military forces of the magic world started to decrease drastically, supernatural forces took the control over. Five of the strongest witches were whispering the spell whilst holding hands and created a protection barrier for their world and its people. When the Pingerian's soldiers couldn't touch Aksan's army, the defenders killed every man that stopped in their way. After hours of a stiff battle, Loryd commanded a retreat and paid a homage to the Aksans. The king died in the battlefield, leaving a heartbroken young wife and a little son. Alarin was three when his mother came to the throne. Queen Milis took Ompek under their protection and concluded a pact with the Drakons, which gave her an advantage over Pingerian, which won Krast in a bloody fight. Even though Lord Loryd died seven years ago, ambitious, power thirsty and vicious Pingerian has been still extremely dangerous. But in this very moment there was peace in the whole five worlds. The Queen exercised her power very wisely, having at her side the biggest sages of Ompek and a huge army of Drakons, which she paid regularly. The world of Aksan liven in law and harmony but that didn't put the six young witches and their fathers of their guards. The Aksan witches have been meeting everyday at the hill that was raised for the reverence of their mothers but also it is their grave. They've been learning their magic everyday and promised to protect their world so they would never disgrace their mothers' names.

xxx

**This is the end**  
** Hold your breath and count to ten**  
** Feel the Earth move and then**  
** Hear my heart burst again**

**Skyfall is where we start**  
** A thousand miles and poles apart**  
** Where worlds collide and days are dark**  
** You may have my number**  
** You can take my name**  
** But you'll never have my heart**

**Where you go I go**  
** What you see I see**  
** I know I'd never be me**  
** Without the security**  
** Of your loving arms**  
** Keeping me from harm**  
** Put your hand in my hand**  
** And we'll stand**

**Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
And face it all together  
**

**At skyfall  
**

~_Skyfall_, Adele**  
**

xxx

When the last of the moons disappeared from the already blue sky and the wind that flew from outside through her window to her enormous chamber streamed her red locks, that was laid carrelessly on her big, kingsized pillow, Layala opened her eyes energically, like she was roused with a rough impulse. She looked at the ceiling with consternation and sighing laudly, she jumped off the heavy cover.

Preparations to her wedding with Prince Samuel started to be really serious. Queen Milis was extremely happy, this event was making her life a little less sad and that was something because all she had been doing before had been keeping peace in the five worlds. But Layla wasn't that enthusiastic when it came to her wedding. Sam and her had been best friends since they were little kids and since they were little kids they knew they were going to get married someday, becoming wife and husband and king and queen in the future. Lay, as every morning, was trying to come to some resolutions but there was nothing she could do about it. Milis, full of honor and love of Layala's mother, promised herself that she would make a great couple of the two of them. In this whole madness she hadn't norice that she was making Sam and Layala really miserable. Sam told her multiple times that he didn't love Layala and that she didn't love him back but it wasn't something he could discuss with his mother.

Layala was really sleepy and she was standing in an airy nightstand in the middle of her chamber. She muttered something that made her lower her hands with resignation. After a moment she noticed something white hanging on her big mirror. She ran there really fast and took the material from its frame. A bottom of the dress fell from her hands and with visible madness in her eyes she put the material to her little body.

"You'll look beautiful in this..." A young man whispered into her ear after a long time when he'd been obseving the witch. At the sound of his voice Layala straightened up, because Malik was the last person she was expecting at this hour in her own chamber. Tall, handsome and extremely dangerous man was looking at her with his eyes full of mistery. He was dressed in black, as always, and it frightened women away from him. But a look into his eyes and you could feel your mind being drawn.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled trying to hide her embarassment. This powerfull wizard always caught her off her guards, especially when he was showing as unexpectedly as he did now.

"Milis ordeder people to bring you this dress so I desided to bring it to you myself..." The brown haired man's words were full of irony. He took a step towards her with every world he spoke. And the red haired girl always felt odd in his presense. He was unsettling her forces, she felt helpless when he was neer her. "I thought you'd be happy..." He whispered facing her. "Besides, if you want my opinion, you should get married only in this." He looked at her nightgown flirtatiously. He loved teasing her and fighting with her. Malik liked to see that he made this powerful witch unnaturaly weak.

"Makatis kabali!" She screamed losing all her control over this situation. She couldn't let Malik got under her skin again. She had managed to fight him off that time and she didn't want to do it once again. That's why after those two mystery words and a firm shake of her hand the man's body slammed up on the wall. He was surprised with her seriousness. She did something like that for the first time and he couldn't understand why he lost his vigilance.

"Oh, someone's angry." He said massaging his shoulder. "Or maybe I should tell Sam what we did to him, Lay." He hissed with anger.

"Nothing happened between you and I." Her whole body started shaking because of how upset she was. He could see her throbing veins in her neck. It wasn't good.

"I remember it differently." He whispered into her ear after showing up behind her and started closing the space between his lips and her neck.

"Do it and I promise I'll kill you." Layala said through her clenched teeth.

"Is this scoundrel bothering you again, my Princess?" Samuel came into the chamber almost unseen and as if it was the most natural thing in the world she got Layala by her waist and kissed her. "Malik, get out!" He told jokingly to his friend embracing his shocked fiance. A moment later the brown haired man disappeared.

"What was that, Sam? Layala asked surprised, pushing the blond prince away.

"He obviously has some weird thing for you and I love messing with his nerves," Samuel chuckled. "So you should've seen his face."

"What are you talking about?" She half-yelled. "You're mental."

"No Lay, you are." He told her, clearly amused.

"I have the right to be!" She yelled openly now. "I got my wedding dress today." And then the crystal vase full of roses shattered into pieces. "See?" She whispered. "I've been losing control, Sam." Layala told him standing at the window and after a moment she started staring at the only object point in front of her. "I so envy her." She muttered knowing that Samuel is at her side. They were both looking at a gorgeous blond wallking in the garden. Every now and then she was making a gantle move with her hand so the little petals started rising up to the sun. "Quinn always knows what to do. That's why she doesn't have problems. She lives her life fully and she enjoys it." Layala said sadly, looking down at her wedding dress, she was still holding. "This has gone way too far, Samuel." She looked up and saw the blond waiting for her eyes and when he met hers, he nodded. He then left the chamber and started walking in direction of the main hall.

He kept walking determined wanting to get this over with. But when he were passing the exit to the garden he stopped. A beautiful blond was sitting at the fasade of the fontain and keeping her legs in the water.

"Hi." She heard him saying. "May I join you?" He asked innocently. Quinn looked at him a little bit surprised but nodded. Samuel rolled up his trouserlegs and sat next to her. They were saying nothing but the blond girl could sense that Prince definitly came here for a reason. "I talked to Lay a couple of minutes ago," He decided to start. "She told me to cancel the wedding." He sighed. "Mother is going to be furious. I don't know what to do."

"I thought that you wanted that wedding, my Prince." Quinn spoke finally with her angelic voice.

"Please don't call me that." Samuel was almost begging her. "I have a name, Quinn. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do." She giggled because of how silly that sounded. "Everyone has a name, my Prince."

"I meant it." He smiled a little.

"Okey, Samuel."

"See, that's much better." They both laughed. And when they stopped, Quinn looked down at her feet.

"I thought you loved Layala." She rose her beautiful eyes at him with a lot of hope.

"I do, Quinn. I really, really love her," His voice was so low and if those words hadn't hurt her so much, she would've definitely blushed at the feeling it caused in her belly. "But she's like a sister to me." Samuel pointed out. "I can't marry my sister, Quinn." He sighed at how frustrated he realised he was. "I tried to convince my mother for so many times and in so many ways that this wouldn't work out. But she just doesn't listen to me. She's been so obsessed about this whole promise that she just doesn't listen." He looked at her and started shivering under her eyes. They were so hipnotysing, Samuel wondered if she used her powers on him. "I don't know what to do, Quinn."

"I'm sorry it happened to you."

"If there was one thing that could help..." Samuel pouted and he knew he didn't looked like a brave prince he was trying to be. But the truth was: he was hopeless.

"Now that I think about it," His eyes instantly shot back at her. "Aren't we supposed to be eighteen to get married?"

"Yes. But that doesn't solve the thing."

"Lay's birthday are in may so you'd have eight more months, Sam." Talis told him and blushed a little at the sound of his diminutive at her lips.

"Still, my mother is a queen and I think she can change that rule only for our case. Maybe she already did it." Talking about this whole thing got him thinking and that made him even much annoyed.

"Your mother, I mean, Her Majesty is a good woman. She's kind and understanding. Just tell Her Majestiy that people may get annoyed with that. They don't like changes, especially when it helps the wealthy ones having even easier lives." She swallowed. "And Her Majesty of all people doesn't want any kind of uprisings or acts of war." Samuel was smiling widely. Quinn was amazing. He would've never thought about this that way. "Just think about it; eight more months to actually do something about it, to make a new plan that actually makes sense." She laughed at it because she had to admit; it was a pretty brilliant idea.

"You do realise that you're a genious, Q.?" And with that he stood up, kissed her cheek what made her stiffen and picking up his boots he started walking away barefoot.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. Hell, she felt offended. She just helped him and he mistook her name. Prince looked at her confused. "Why did you call me that? My name is Quinn."

He looked down, grinning and then back at her. "I know. And remember, only I can call you that, that's a royal order!" She nodded and she was so glad he instatly turned arouned because she would've died if he had seen how hard she was blushing.

xxx

"Breathe. Breathe, Lay, breathe." The redhead witch was speaking in a hushed voice, controling her every inhale and exhale. It wasn't helping, though, it turned her temper up more. Every unsucsesful try made her even more mad and her breath finally became faster and shorter. "Fuck." She cursed looking at curious, not particulary worried, but simply curious village people's faces.

She was walking nervously between people rushing with their work before the day would end since the sky was already a dark shade of gray. That place, that poor market square was filled with so many memories that it even made the pain she felt grew deeper inside of her. She remembered running through those tiny alleys last summer, laughing and screaming at him to leave her alone and not actually wanting that. And even that memory couldn't calm her down, her scawl only got lauder.

Layala was furious about a lot of things this evening. Her soon-to-happen marriage with Samuel was inevitable and all she could think about was how miserable she felt about that. The whole situation was making her more and more frustrated what actually messed up her power control and was really annoying considering that she wasn't able to use it when she would've liked it to, what would've been really bad if there had been any kind of emergency, or she she wasn't able to control it at all, what worried her a lot, because she was affraid she could hurt innocent people.

Also Iliria had been much more strict with their witchcraft practice that evening than she had usually been and Layala knew that all of it had been her fault. But it hadn't stopped her from being mad at her friend because, as hell, she had the right to be unstabile and nervous and mad and sick of all the responsibility she had had on her shoulders since she'd been a little girl. And at that moment the only thing she had wanted had been to shut Iliria up in any way possible but when she had felt that well-known and consuming feeling growing inside of her chest she had done everything in her power to calm herself down because she had definitely not wanted to hurt Iliria like she'd hurt Malik that morning.

And the full circle of frustration closed at the thought of the young magician who dared messing with her mind, her emotions and even her life. Layala felt like she had been kind of trapped in the bound he had made one day that summer with his power so she didn't trust her feelings that much. She didn't trust them at all, to be honest. And she hated him for that, for that confusion and for not being sure about the truth of her own self. And even though she wouldn't have admitted it to herself or anybody else, she was extremely attracted to that dangerous man and she both liked it and hated it.

And that was the first and the only thing she could got rid of in this moment. Layala knew exactly where he was. He'd spent most of his life wondering through the village and watching people and messing with them or making jokes on them with an use of his power and all of it with his trademark smirk.

She saw him sitting at the wooden box, biting on a really red apple, he had probably stolen, and swinging his legs while watching with amusement a fighting couple. Layala rolled her eyes knowing what he was doing but decided not to fight about it that day. It was not the case this afternoon.

She smirked when an idea flew into her might and with a simple, gentle twitch of her lips, she made his apple disappear and magicaly show up in her hand. Malik looked confused for a second but after a moment he looked down at his feet, smirking, without even looking at her and Layala knew he simply sensed her presence. Obviously using his powers.

"That was a pretty nice piece of apple you got there." She spoke biting on the fruit. "It's such a shame you lost it." She said pretty sure she won that tiny battle. Suddenly she felt as if someone pushed her toward him but she knew she hadn't been pushed at all. And she was in front of him seconds later, his eyes and his smirk painted on his lips never left her face. Layala knew something was going to happen, she could feel it and she was horrified that he would've messed with her mind again. So she didn't break their eye contact, not even when she felt his hand on her wrist. And she was a little confused when he rose her hand to his mouth and bited on the apple she was holding.

"It is, indeed." Malik told her in his deep, husky voice and half smiling, half smirking looked at her. And she did exactly the same. "What are you doing here, Lay? Looking for trouble?"

"For you, actually." Layala puckered her forehead. "Which, I suppose, is the same thing, right?" She rose her eyebrow and Malik chuckled, clearly amused. He moved a little to the side, giving her room to sit on the box next to him. They were silent for a minute or two. He knew better than to put a pressure on her asking useless questions. And she finally started talking, "How do you do it?" She asked him and he seemed to be truly confused which made her smile a little because he wasn't using his powers on her this time. Maybe they would be able to have a real conversation after all. "I meant your powers, how do you control them?" Layala asked quietly. She wasn't one to ask for or about something, she didn't show her weakness. And especially not to him. But it was for a good cause; for her and other people's safety.

"You know, I'm a natural, Lay." Malik shot her a serious look.

"I know. And we all are in a way but-" She sighed not knowing how to put it. "Have you ever felt like you're losing it? Like you can't control your powers anymore and every single thought can hurt people-"

"Like throwing them at the wall?" He chuckled and she felt that her cheeks started to sting.

"Exactly and sorry about that." Malik chuckled once again eyeing her embarrased face.

"Are you that nervous about the wedding?" He asked her with the most subtle voice she had ever heard him using.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Her smile fell in an instant.

"You know, most girls would be jumping up with joy at the sight of their wedding dresses." He pointed out. "And you were just so... upset."

"How could you tell?" Layala asked him, her voice almost trembling.

"It's just the empathy thing, you know, or maybe it was your sad eyes." The brown haired man told her. He heard her sigh, trying to figure out why they were having this conversation.

"I just don't get it. Didn't my mom want me to be happy?" She asked nobody in particular. Layala was looking straight at the fighting couple. "I don't love Sam _that way._ My mother and Milis wanted us to be happy but because of their promise they made us miserable. It's just so, so... depressing."

"What am I suppose to tell you, Lay?" Malik asked her honestly. He wasn't good with heart to heart conversations and Layala knew it perfectly. So she laughed because them talking about things like that, it was unbelievable and awkward.

"Nothing." She told him. "I just wanted to spit it out." And they got silent for a moment because it was comfortable.

"About your power control issues..." He started.

"Yeah?"

"When it happens to me I always think about something that calms me down. It may be a situation, a place or a person. You should try it." He looked, like really looked at her for the first time. Her red locks were floating on the wind, her lips were parted a little bit and her eyes were glued to a couple fighting in front of them.

"You really think it'll help?" She asked him licking her lower lip subconsciously what shocked him a little because this little action shouldn't have put him off his guards like that. "Malik?"

"Y-yeah." He swallowed. " It works with me."

"And what do you think about?" _Red hair, red hair all over my hand. The second one on her hip, her chocolate eyes pleading to not kissing her. But we both know she wants it as much as I do. Her lips are on mine and the world explodes. _He couldn't believe he just thought about it.

"I can't tell you. It'll stop working if I tell you." He told her teasingly. But he was happy she couldn't read minds.

"You have to stop it." She told him at once.

"Stop what?" Malik asked her terrified. Was she reading minds?

"Messing with people's minds." She pointed out at the couple. "It's not cool."

"It's nothing." Malik snorted.

"And here you are wrong. I would give anything to be so in love with somebody like they are with each other. If I can't be happy, I want to know other people are."

"Are you serious?" He rose his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Layala hissed at him. "You still have a chance, Malik. I don't. Just stop it."

"But-" And then he saw her eyes. There were tears inside of them. And when he saw those chocolate eyes, he stopped. Both lovers stopped fighting in an instant and they kissed.

"Thank you." She whispered, sobbing and he couldn't look at it so he took her little body in his arms and hugged her as much as he could. "Malik, can you tell me something?" She asked after she backed away from him and stood up.

"Anything." He thought.

"Do you remember that afternoon last summer? She hesitated.

"Yeah" He smiled at her cockily but a little bit nervous too.

"Did you do it? Did you played with me like you did with them?" Her face was visibly tensed. That question was consuming her for so many nights. "Because I definitely didn't felt normal."

She saw him standing up. His face was as hurt as her heart was and he took those two steps towards her.

"Do you really think I would've done that to you?" Malik asked her, his voice was cold once again. Cold and distant.

"I don't know, whould you?" Layala asked him staring straight into his eyes. The thing was, she couldn't just trust him because he was nice for a moment. She still felt unsure around him.

"You've been always too powerful for me, Lay." He stroked her chick with his thumb. "I would've never done that to you, though." And with that he disapeared.


End file.
